Old memories
by file333
Summary: Two years ago master Yo died. No one knows how, it's a mystery. Yin and Yang have moved away because their town brought too much memories .They are now 18. They also have new powers including flight and invisibility. Things go great until they meet an old friend and an old enemy. Find out. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Old memories**

**Summary:**

_**Two years ago master Yo died. No one knows how, it's a mystery.**_

_**Yin and Yang have moved away because their town brought too much memories .They are now 18.**_

_**They also have new powers including flight and invisibility.**_

_**Things go great until they meet an old friend and an old enemy.**_

_**Find out. **_

_**A/n:**_

_**This is my firs fan fiction so don't be mean. I really hope you like it also some words that are misspelled don't judge me because I'm not from America, and in my country we don't speak English.**_

_**Anyway I hope you like it, R&R.**_

_**I don't own yin yang yo **_

**Chapter 1**

"YIN COME DOWN HERE THERE'S SOMETHING YOU GOTTA SEE!" Yin came down the stairs. She no longer wore that old woofoo training shirt. As the years passed and changed so did she. She was still very smart and brave and was no longer a woofoo warrior in training she was now a fool level 4 warrior, and with that came some new powers. Like the power of flight and water bending.

And she now wore a regular blue shirt with pink hearts and jeans, her ears were tide up in a high pony tail.

As she came in to the living room she saw her older brother yang and by older she meant by 3min , and eve if he did rub it in her face so often she didn't mind .Yang was still that hyperactive and funny little rabbit we all knew and love, although now he thought before he acted , but he sometimes let his ego get the better of him .he was also a level 4 woofoo warrior and he also had some new powers he could fly like his sister but unlike her he could fire bend. He now wore a white t-shirt, hoodie and black jeans.

Yang was watching the news channel on TV, as Yin came in too the room he quickly turned to her "Yin look who's on TV." Before she could turn her head she heard a shout from the TV "FEAR ME! FOR I AM CARL THE EVIL CHOCROACH WIZARD! " As Yin and Yang laughed at their old enemy and taught about all the good times they had with him. The news reporter on the TV commented on his attack on the town. Carl was now 15 ft tall and was destroying every thing. The twins sat beside each other and talked about all the fun times they had in their old town, but another scream on TV caught their attention. This one was more feminine.

"CARL HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO STOP YOU BEFFORE YOU STOP BUGGIN US AND OUR TOWN" Yin and Yang recognized the voice they both loved to hear so often back home. There standing an 18 year old girl with small ears and a long dog like tail. It was Lina a friend Yin and Yang hadn't seen in 2 years. Yang's eyes widened as he saw his old girlfriend and tears almost filed his eyes when he tried to remember her. Yin on the other hand didn't hold back, tears fell down her face. As she remembered her best friend and all her other friends like: Coop, Dave, Roger JR and the Boogeyman. _(__**A/n**__: I know there's one missing but I don't like that guy he's not bad but I just don't like him.) _

But the one friend she remembered most was Lina her best friend in the whole world she remembered the good and bad times, she remembered how they played, how they laughed, how they did everything together. Yang never saw his sister like this except on time the time they learned their father died. Yang couldn't see his sister like this so he put his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. She put her arms around her brother and buried her face on his chest. As she cried yang hardly held back his tears "why? ... Why? … why?" Yin was saying in sobs. Yang just continued patting her on the back.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, it's ok … it will be ok." He said tears falling down his face. "It will be ok."

_**End of chapter 1 I hope you liked it, if you didn't tell me what I did wrong and I will try to fix it. I know it's kind of short but I will work on it the next chapter WILL be longer I promise. Anyway R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Memories**

_**Hi guys I'm back if you liked the previous chapter then I hope you will like this one too.**_

_**Note to**_**: "Breaking Bunnies" I'm not sure if you were complimenting me or criticizing me, I know I said to tell me what I did wrong but I didn't want you to write a novel. I'm only 14 and you can't expect me to write like a pro. But I do appreciate that you tried to help even if I didn't understand half the words you wrote, but I really did appreciate it, so thank you.**

_**Anyways, on with the story**_

_**I don't own Yin Yang Yo **_

_**Chapter 2**_

As Yang rubbed his sisters back he tried not to remember the painful memory of thatnight. But he couldn't do it he just kept remembering more and more.

* * *

That night looked so beautiful the stars were sparkling like a thousand little lights that glistened of the fresh night sky.

Yin and Yang where at the theater, they were watching "Camp blood slaughter 6"

Yin had wanted to see that movie ever since it came out bet she never ha the time because all of her training.

Yang had seen the movie about 4 times, but he wouldn't let his sister go alone. He had cared a lot for Yin but he never really showed it, but he really loved her a lot and he wouldn't let her see that big scary movie all by herself.

When the movie ended Yin and Yang were heading home when they saw the police and ambulance parked outside their jojo.

They rushed over to the nearest police man and asked what happened.

Before he could answer Yin screamed as hard as she could. They both turned to her, Yang looked at her in confusion as she ran of toward an ambulance. He ran after her.

"YIN WAITH, WHERE ARE YOU GOING !?" When she stopped next to a doctor he finally caught up to her. "Yin why did you scream like that you almost gave me a heart attack." Said Yang .

When he saw her face he was shocked, her face was filed with tears and her eyes were filed with hurt and sorrow. Yang didn't know what to say. As she pointed in a direction, Yang's eyes looked up. His eyes widened as he saw an old panda being carried out of the house and in to the ambulance.

" DAD! " Yin ran up to the bed her dad was placed on and cried more, yang was not far behind and was now holding back tears.

As he placed his hand on one of yin's shoulders she just pushed it of and ran in to the jojo.

Yang stayed outside and talked to the doctors and then later cam in as well, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Yin was now sound a sleep in her brothers arms she never looked so peaceful. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Yang did not want to wake her up but he had to get to sleep as well, so he picked his sister up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and looked at her once more and walked away.

He went to his own room, quickly got in to his pajamas and got into bed.

As he laid his head on his pillow he started remembering again more and more from that night but quickly shook it of and fell fast asleep.

As Yang came in to the jojo, tears in his eyes, he went up to his room to talk to his sister.

As he walked up the stairs to the room he was still in shock, his mind confused and his heart was broken.

He still did not understand how it all happened.

When he made his way to the door he hesitated to open it, but somehow summoned the courage and opened it.

There on one side of the room on one of the two beds he saw his sister crying in to her pillow.

"Yin?" he said in a whisper. "Are you ok?"

Yin slowly raised her head. Her eyes were dead, there was no emotion in them, and no matter how hard Yang looked he saw nothing.

Yin moved her lips like she was trying to say something but no words came out.

Finally she spoke but those were words Yang did not wish to hear though he expected them.

"Is … is … he dead?" Yang did not answer he only turned his head and sighed. He then turned to Yin again and walked over to her bed sat down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yin" When Yin heard these words her eyes went wide. She started crying again.

Yang did not want to see her like this; he didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her or should he go downstairs and wait for her to calm down. Before he could think it over Yin gave him a hug, she was quite strong for such a thin girl, Yang could no longer breathe and patted hiss sister on the back to tell her to let go. When she did so Yang once again looked in to her eyes: "do you want to know how it happened?"

She nodded her head as Yang stood up and walked to the door.

"Good, I'll be waiting downstairs."

Yin stayed there for a couple of minutes and then when down stairs as well.

Before she exited the room she could have sworn she saw a pair of yellow eyes watching her from the darkest corner of the room but she just thought it was her imagination.

Yang was now making hot chocolate for Yin and himself when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Yang walked in to the living room and poured them a nice cup of hot chocolate just when Yin came in.

She sat on the couch a looked at her brother with a wired look

"_You _made hot chocolate? Do you want to kill me too?"

Yang chuckled a bit and sat next to her.

"Don't worry I learned from the best." And with that he gave her a _I'm talking about you_ kind off look.

When he took a better look at her he saw another tear in her eye just waiting to be freed like many others that have.

"So how did it happen?"

Yang shrugged but quickly replied. "Apparently, he drank to many sleeping pills and his body just couldn't take it.

They talked there almost half the night and finally decided to go to sleep. Before they went upstairs they hugged each other, as Yang hugged his sister he saw a pair of yellow eye watching him from the window, but he thought it was his imagination.

* * *

Yang woke up around 10:00 a clock.

He stood up, got in to his clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast.

There he saw yin reedy and set to go. They had a job at the local gym. There they taught woofoo.

When they got outside of the house they walked to Yang's car. Yin had a car also but she preferred to ride with Yang.

The ride was oddly silent unlike any other time when they would talk on and on and on.

Yang noticed that about Yin and just when se was about to ask her what's wrong he pulled the break very quickly before he hit a man that had just ran on to the road, but it was to late.

They both opened the car door and ran to the man.

They were shocked to see who it was, there before them lied a 18 year old bunny with green messy fur.

Yin stared at the man before them and the only thing she could say was.

"Yuck?"

**Ta-da **

**Hope you liked it, chapter 3 will be up on Sunday **

**By until the **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**I'm back and so is another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Chapter 3**

"Yuck?" Yin said in shock. She was startled to see someone she hoped never to see again. She looked at Yang. "What should we do?" Yang said with a little worry in his voice. "Yuck may be our enemy but he still needs our help." With that they carried him into the car and drove him back to their house.

On the way there Yin was in the back seat with Yuck, his head was resting on her lap. As she stared into his closed eyes she was wondering what he was doing here in the first place.

But it didn't matter, all she was concentrating on, was getting Yuck back to their house before he died.

The she realized, "Why was she in a car? She could fly; she could get to the house twice as fast as Yang."

"Yang! Stop the car!"

Yang looked at her for a moment but decided to listen to his sister. When he stopped the car Yin rushed outside and took to the sky with Yuck in her arms.

Yang did not understand why she cared so much for him.

When Yin got to the house she laid Yuck on the living room couch and started cleaning Yuck's wound using her water bending technique,

Then she said a spell and the wound was healed, not completely, there was a scar left but there was no blood and that's all that mattered to Yin.

She did not understand why she was so worried, Yuck was her enemy she hated him, at least she thought so.

Yin was still thinking when she heard Yuck moan. She turned to him and picked up his hand in her own.

Yuck slowly opened his eyes and saw Yin right in front of him, he tried to sit up but his chest hurt so much he just fell back down again.

"Are you ok?" Asked Yin with a scared tone. "Yea, I'm fine." He said with another moan. Yuck saw that Yin was holding his hand and didn't know what to do.

He looked at up and saw her staring at him with a worried look.

Yuck was now starring too.

They were looking deep in each others eyes and didn't notice they were getting closer to one another.

Their lips were now only inches apart; they could fell each otter's breath on their mouths. Yuck couldn't take it any more and just leaned in and kissed Yin on the lips.

Yin was shocked for a second but then gave in; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss for a moment longer.

They kissed for about a minute or two when they parted to take s breath.

"Wow!" Yuck said with excitement. Yin just giggled. They were about to kiss again when they herd footsteps coming from the front porch.

Yin new that it was Yang and quickly turned to Yuck again; "Quick pretend you're asleep and I'll talk to you tonight when Yang is asleep."

Yuck nodded his head and laid it on the pillow and pretended to sleep and Yin started to heal his wound again when Yang came inside with an irritated and angry look on his face. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT!? HE COULD OF WOKEN UP AND HURT YOU." Yang yelled as hard as he could.

"Shhhhhh, he's still sleeping. And do you really think I couldn't protect myself from _Yuck._" Yuck frowned but now won noticed. "I know, I know, I'm just worried I mean he is one of our worst enemies."

Yin continued to do the spell.

"What are you doing?" Asked Yang.

"Well since _some won _hit him with a car I have to heal him. I'm using the trick Master Yo taught me." Explained Yin.

"Hey I already fell bad for hitting him, well not that much, but it's bad enough without you blaming me too."

"Sorry." Said Yin.

"It's ok." Said Yang.

Just then the door bell rang and Yang went to answer it. He opened the door to find a young women standing on the porch, back turned to the door and admiring the scenery. She wore a blue skirt, with a purple shirt and purple shoos. Her tail peeked from her skirt and her dog like ears stuck out of her short pink hair.

"Lina?" Yang asked with excitement and shock.

She quickly turned around to reveal her beautiful purple eyes and full red lips.

"Yang!" she said with happiness. She now had a big smile across her face and so did yang.

He didn't waist a moment, he closed the door behind him and walked closer to her.

Her smile was only getting bigger and bigger.

Yang put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a laugh and a smile on his lips.

"Dose it matter? I'm here aren't I?" she answered very quietly.

With that she put his hand around his neck and kissed him gently but with passion, he happily returned it.

Lina put her hand on Yang's cheeks and pulled him even closer witch deepened the kiss. But she stopped when she heard a sound coming from the house.

"Yang, who is it!?" Yin yelled.

Another smile spread across her face as she turned to Yang again.

"Is … is that …" Before she could finish her sentence Yang cut her of with a quick kiss on the lips and then said.

"Yea, go say hi."

Lina walked to the door just as it opened in front of her, there she saw Yin her best friend in the whole world, she was amazed at how much Yin had grown.

"Lina?" Yin said in confusion. "Hey BFF, missed me?" with that Yin jumped in the air and clapped her hands. They hugged each other as hard as they could and laughed.

"I'm so glad to see you." Said Yin. "I'm so glad to see you too." Said Lina.

**End of chapter 3.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be out soon. R&R.**

**By till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

**I'm proud to tell you that another chapter is up, as you can see.**

**Hope you like it.**

**R&R.**

**I don't own Yin Yang Yo **

**Chapter 4**

Yin and Lina hugged each other for a couple of minutes, then finally let go.

When they came in the house, they still had a smile on there face. When Lina entered her smile disappeared as she saw the guy who broke Yin's heart sleeping on their couch.

"Uuuuuummmmmmm, Yin, what is _he _doing here?" She said as she pointed at Yuck.

"Long story short: _some won_, by the name of Yang, hit him with a car so he'll stay here until he recovers." Yin said in an irritated tone. Lina looked at Yang.

"You hit him with a _car_?"

"Hey, it was an accident." Yang said as he raised his hands in front of him, like he was trying to defend himself.

Through the day Yin, Yang and Lina talked and hugged, sometimes Yang would even kiss Lina. They had a great time, but they didn't leave the house because of yuck, and Yang wanted to keep his eye on him.

"So, Lina I forgot to ask you." Started Yin. "How did you find us? I mean we didn't tell any won where we were going."

Lina told them that she has been looking for them for the past two years. "Then one day I was on my computer and I was about to give up looking when an idea came to me. I guess I just missed you guys so much I doodled in 'Yin and Yang' and what should happen when I saw your web site." Lina explained.

"What site?" Yin and Yang asked in confusion.

"The web sites about you teaching woo foo at the town's gym." Lina once again explained. But as she looked at the twins she saw them looking at her in a strange way.

"Lina, we didn't make a web site for that." They thought about it for a moment but decided that it was probably better to let the matter go.

The owner of the gym must have putt them on-line

Night came. Everyone was pretty tired

Yin and Yang didn't want Lina to leave just jet so Yin prepared the guest room.

It was now 12:00 at night and Yin was checking if everyone was sleeping.

She was going downstairs, she knew she had to talk to Yuck and now was the perfect time. When she came in to the living room she found Yuck fast asleep, she didn't want to bother him but she had to. She came closer to him and patted him on the shoulder to wake him up. He just shrugged and turned to the other side. Yin knew there was no waking him up now, so, what to do? An idea came to mind, if he was not going to wake up the easy way he was going to wake up the hard way.

Yin knew it wasn't much but she did want to see the look on his face.

She ran over to the sink, grabbed a glass and filed it up with water.

Then she came back in to the living room, chuckled a bit, and poured the water all over Yuck's face.

He didn't scream, but he did make a face so funny, Yin almost laughed he lungs out.

Luckily she was able to do it very quietly.

"WHY'D YOU DO…?" "Shhhhhhhh!" Yin quickly shushed him. Yin laughed once more but stopped it.

Yuck was still lying on the couch when Yin knelt down, so she could see his eyes better.

"I need to talk to you." Said Yin. "Look I don't know why I kissed you, and I'm sorry, I know you hate me and we are enemies, but I got to be honest. I liked you ever since you pretended to be Bret, and…" before she could finish she felt her lips touch his, she saw Yuck's eyes were closed and that he enjoyed the kiss. No second later Yin was returning the kiss. This lasted couple of minutes and as every minute passed the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

You could tell they were enjoying themselves.

But at the top of the stairs a aqua colored dog was watching everything, and all she could think or saw was: "Oh… my… god!"

**The end of chapter 4**

**I know it took long but I had school I promise you won't wait this long again.**

**Please review**

**By till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again.**

**I'm pleased to announce another chapter is up, as you can see, hope you like it.**

**I don't own Yin Yang Yo **

**Chapter 5**

Yuck and Yin looked in to each others eyes and leaned on each others fore heads.

"How could you think I didn't like you?" Yuck asked her as he was looking in to her ocean blue eyes. "I don't know. I guess I thought you didn't like me because you were working fro the night master, I thought you were evil. I mean we were enemies." Yin explained.

"Yin look, I know we had times when we wanted to kill each other, literally. But, since we kissed for the first time, when I was Bret, I knew you were the one for me." Yin smiling at the thought that he liked her back, she always knew she liked him too, but she also knew it was something more then that. Her smile disappeared as she realized something; she just had to ask him. "… Yuck… if you liked me this whole time… then why… why did you try to destroy me and Yang so often?"

Yuck turned away and sighed, clearly showing that he didn't want to answer the question. He hugged his knees and laid his head on them. Then, Yin heard something she thought she never heard. She heard Yuck crying, she taught to herself; how could some won so strong be able to cry? She didn't think long and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yuck, it's ok; you can tell me any thing. If you're worried I'll be mad don't be. Everything you did in the past, it doesn't matter any more." Yin said with a smile. "Thanks Yin, but I can't tell you. Maybe one day, but not now." Yin nodded her head as a sign that she was willing to wait to hear the answer, but there was one thing she just couldn't wait for. She leaned in and kissed him once more.

"PAWS OF POWER!" and in a second Yuck was slammed in to the wall.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OF HER YOU FILTHY LITTLE RABBIT!" A blue dog jelled in anger. "Shhhhhhhhhhh! Keep it down." Yin said in a whisper. "I don't want to wake up Yang!" she looked over at Yuck and put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Yin are you ok, did he hurt you?" Lina said as she walked over to her.

Yin ignored her and ran to Yuck; she sat down next to him and put his head on her lap. "Yuck! Wake up! Come on wake up!" as she raised her hand she noticed it was red; she studied it a little more and then realized it was blood. Yin started breathing heavily and tears filed her eyes when she thought she was goanna loose him.

She took some water from the glass on the table and tried to heal the wound on Yucks head. Since she was getting better at magic the wound was almost completely healed and Yuck slowly started opening his eyes. Yin smiled at this with tears still in her eyes.

"Yin why are you crying? I'm fine, don't worry." Yuck said almost out of berth. He slowly raised head and pressed his lips on hers. Couple of seconds later Yin raised her had and looked at Lina with rage. Lina was still shocked at what she just saw to notice her, but she snapped out of it when Yin got up. Lina looked in to her eyes and she could swear she saw little flames in them. Yuck got up behind her, he did not look angry he looked worried. Like he was scared of what Yin would do now.

"YINCINERATE!" she jelled as she raised her hands and attempted to fry Lina, but before she could Yuck stepped in front of her. "Wou, wou, wou! Yin you can't just fry her, she didn't mean it, she didn't know. Just calm down, ok…" she didn't move her eyes were still looking like fire.

**There we go chapter 5 is done.**

**I know it's kind of short but I will probably post chapter 6 the day after tomorrow because spring break just started.**

**But if I don't, don't be mad.**

**Plus I won't post another chapter if you guys don't review.**

**By till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

**Please give me some ideas for what should be in chapter 7 because I really don't know, my mind is blank.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 6.**

**I don't own Yin Yang Yo.**

**Chapter 6 **

As Yuck stared in to her eyes he gasped. "Ooooooooo no!" He realized what was wrong with her, he knew what he had to do to get her to snap out of it, and he also know it was goanna hurt… a lot. "What did you do to her, and what do you mean 'o no'?" Lina looked at Yuck in confusion and anger. "I … didn't do anything, the Night master did. … I mean I did do it… but I didn't mean to. I didn't know he still had power over me."

The last part he said in a whisper, he didn't know why he just did, and he just wished Lina didn't hear him but unfortunately. "What do you mean 'still had power over you'? What's wrong with her? Why does she want to kill me, and why did you kiss her?" "Stop asking all these questions, just help me, and I'll tell you everything later!" he almost jelled. Lina heard concern in his voice. Lina hesitated at first but decided to help; she knew she had to trust him.

It was either that or letting something bad happen to her best friend. Yuck told her to make a force filed around Yin and stand back. She did so. Yin was now in a blue bauble floating in the air. Yuck raised his hand in the direction of Yin's heart and shut his eyes tight. A green orb of light appeared around his hand and charged for her heart. Yin screamed her lounges out, it hurt her so much. Yuck wanted to stop, he couldn't bare to hurt her like this, but he knew he had to.

Yin's screams weren't that loud, well at least outside the bauble.

It was finally over, and Yin stopped screaming, she was passed out but she was ok. Lina laid her on the couch and looked at Yuck.

"_Now _can you tell me what happened?" Yuck chuckled. "Sure sit down and I'll explain everything."

"Well first of all, I need to tell you a little story so that you understand. But before I go on you have to promise me that you won't get mad or hit me during the story or after it. Because I know for a fact that you will get mad."

"Fine, I promise."

* * *

"Ok then. It all started back when the original night master was still planning his revenge on Yin, Yang and master Yo. This was at the time I was created, Yin and Yang _didn't _create me by accident, even if they think they do.

No it was the work of the night master. That first time I saw them I thought we were gona be best friends forever. But I couldn't control myself, I said things I didn't want to say and did things I didn't want to do. I couldn't help myself; the night master had complete control over me. I tried to break free but I couldn't. Then when I was Bret and kissed Yin, I … I felt a little part of me break free, and when she said she wanted to be with me, I felt something I never felt before and I escaped the night master, and then… it blew up in my face.

_After a coupe of minutes of Yuck explaining. _

Anyways… he told me to go to the dojo and put some kind of pills in master Yo's coffee. He promised me when I do this he would release me for 5 minutes so I could talk to them but I couldn't tell the that he was controlling me. I didn't want to kill master Yo but I couldn't help myself. When he released me I called 911.

Then I went up to Yin's room and waited. When they finally came home I heard someone crying, it sounded like a girl and I knew it was yin. She ran thru the door crying and laid her head in her pillow. I tried to summon the courage to talk to her but what would be the point… I killed her dad, how could she forgive me. So I climbed out the window and ran of.

There was nothing left for me in the world so I came back to the night master. I figured 'what else could he do to me' when I came back he told me he didn't need my help any more and that I was free to go. He would finish Yin and Yang on his own.

For the past two years I've been trying to find Yin. When I finally found out where she lived I came her as fast as I could. Then I thought 'what am I gona say she thinks I'm her enemy?' so I thought of a plan. I knew Yin and Yang couldn't just leave some won ho's hurt. So I ran in front of their car to get hit. I know it sounds crazy but hey I was as good as dead anyway so I figured 'what the heck. Get killed, don't get killed' it was all the same to me. And that's how I wound up here.

As for Yin I think it was the night master again. I think there was still a little part of him that was controlling me, and when I kissed her he transferred in to Yin, but don't worry I got rid of him."

* * *

Lina listened to every word Yuck said, and with every word she was more shocked, but she believed him. The way he said it told her that he was telling the truth. On her face was now a smile as she took Yuck's arm in hers. "Don't worry; I'm sure she will forgive you." She said with compassion.

"Yea, I do." They both turned to Yin and saw her eyes wide awake, she was listening to every single word he said and understood clearly. "You do!" Yuck said with a smile. "Of course I do. It wasn't your fault. Just one problem… how are we going to tell Yang?" She said with concern. "Don't bother, I heard everything, and I believe and forgive you too." Yang said as he climbed down the stairs.

**there you go, chapter 6**

**as i mentiond at the top, give me some ideas people, come on**


End file.
